Christmas lamps play an important role in Christmas. Besides ornamental function, Christmas lamps add to the festive air in Christmas.
Referring to FIGS. 13 and 14, conventional Christmas lamps include leads and bulls. The bulls are connected together by the leads.
However, the conventional Christmas lamps have disadvantages as follows.
1. The bulls have monotonous shapes, and have only one function, i.e. giving out light. PA1 2. Although the bulls are provided with various colors, the shapes of the bulls, both big-sized ones used outdoors and small-sized ones used indoors, have not been changed for many years. PA1 3. The Christmas lamps are sometimes connected to nets of various shapes to become more attractive but the consumers no longer feel satisfied with this variety.